


for one desperate moment

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Lust, One Shot Collection, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of SamHill short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



> Title from 'American Girl' by Tom Petty.

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Lust' for sleepygrimm

3.   ***** 'First Time Together' for sleepygrimm

4.   ***** 'Dirty Talk' for Marvelfan35


	2. *'Lust' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Lust

His fingers trailed down her spine as he walked behind her.  Just a little brush of his fingertips to let her know he was there.

It sent tingles shooting all through her body.  Maria wondered if Sam had any idea the things he did to her; if he knew the thoughts that swirled around her brain whenever he put his hands on her in any capacity.

And then she’d look up into his eyes.  He’d smirk and she knew.  She knew that he knew exactly what he was doing.  And that made it worse somehow.  

 


	3. *'First Time Together' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> First Time, Fade to Black

Maria moved her lips against his, reaching for the button of his jeans.  Sam chuckled as she bit down lightly on his bottom lip.  

“You sure we’re ready for that?” he asked, stilling her hands.  

“I’ve been ready…are you?”  she asked. 

“Woman, you need to tell me these things…” He reached down and pulled her up on his front.  “I’ve been ready for you for a long time…” 

 


	4. *'Dirty Talk' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Dirty Talk, Fade to Black

“I’m gonna to eat you up…” Sam teased, noting the way Maria’s eyes darkened.  

“Can’t really say no to that…” she said with a chuckle, holding the door open as they walked through the door to their apartment.  

He rounded on her as soon as the door was closed.  “Not kidding…definitely going to eat you…” he paused for dramatic (and erotic) effect.  “Up…” Dropping to his knees he pressed his face against the apex of her thighs, nuzzling her with his nose.  “Gonna make you scream, baby…right here.  Hook your thigh over my shoulder and take you there…”

“Sam…” she half whispered, half moaned.  Her legs shook as he tugged at the button of her jeans.   

 


End file.
